Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best
Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (ハロー! プロジェクト スペシャルユニット メガベスト) is a best-of album featuring various short-lived Hello! Project units, and part of the Mega Best album series. The album was released on December 10, 2008. Tracklist CD #Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (モーニング娘。シングルメドレー ~ハワイアン~) - Takagi Boo to Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika #SHALL WE LOVE? - Gomattou #Haha to Musume no Duet Song (母と娘のデュエットソング) - Okei-san to Abe Natsumi (Morning Musume) #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH (行くZYX! FLY HIGH) - ZYX #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ (SEXY NIGHT ~忘れられない彼~) - ROMANS #FIRST KISS - Aa! #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger (恋愛戦隊シツレンジャー) - Nochiura Natsumi #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - H.P. All Stars #HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ (HELP!! ~エコモニ。の熱っちぃ地球を冷ますんだっ。~) - Ecomoni #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (好きすぎて バカみたい) - DEF.DIVA #Thanks! - GAM #Minna no Ki (みんなの木) - Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (僕らが生きる MY ASIA) - Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai #Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! (勝利のBIG WAVE!!!) - Athena & Robikerottsu #16sai no Koi Nante (16歳の恋なんて) - Abe Natsumi & Yajima Maimi (℃-ute) #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (C\C (シンデレラ\コンプレックス)) - High-King DVD #Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (モーニング娘。シングルメドレー ~ハワイアン~) - Takagi Boo to Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika #SHALL WE LOVE? - Gomattou #Haha to Musume no Duet Song (母と娘のデュエットソング) - Okei-san to Abe Natsumi (Morning Musume) #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH (行くZYX! FLY HIGH) - ZYX #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ (SEXY NIGHT ~忘れられない彼~) - ROMANS #FIRST KISS - Aa! #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger (恋愛戦隊シツレンジャー) - Nochiura Natsumi #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - H.P. All Stars #HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ (HELP!! ~エコモニ。の熱っちぃ地球を冷ますんだっ。~) - Ecomoni #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (好きすぎて バカみたい) - DEF.DIVA #Thanks! - GAM #Minna no Ki (みんなの木) - Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (僕らが生きる MY ASIA) - Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai #Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! (勝利のBIG WAVE!!!) - Athena & Robikerottsu #16sai no Koi Nante (16歳の恋なんて) - Abe Natsumi & Yajima Maimi (°C-ute) #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (C\C (シンデレラ\コンプレックス)) - High-King Featured Members *Takagi Boo *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika *Fujimoto Miki *Ishii Rika *Gomattou **Goto Maki **Matsuura Aya **Fujimoto Miki *Okei-san *Abe Natsumi *ZYX **Yaguchi Mari **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Murakami Megumi *ROMANS **Yaguchi Mari **Ishikawa Rika **Ayaka **Satoda Mai **Saito Hitomi *Aa! **Tanaka Reina **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *Nochiura Natsumi **Abe Natsumi **Goto Maki **Matsuura Aya *H.P. All Stars *Ecomoni **Ishikawa Rika **Michishige Sayumi *DEF.DIVA **Abe Natsumi **Goto Maki **Matsuura Aya **Ishikawa Rika *GAM **Matsuura Aya **Fujimoto Miki *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai **Noto Arisa **Maeda Yuuka **Ose Kaede **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Goto Maki **Niigaki Risa **Kusumi Koharu *Athena & Robikerottsu **Niigaki Risa **Mitsui Aika **Nakajima Saki **Okai Chisato *Yajima Maimi (℃-ute) *High-King **Takahashi Ai **Tanaka Reina **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Maeda Yuuka Oricon Charts Positions External links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived) Category:2008 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:2008 DVDs Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:English Name Album Category:Mega Best Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In